Sonia Jamieson
Childhood Sonia Louise Jamieson was born 13 December 595 K.C. to Derek and Christina Jamieson in Northdale, Lordaeron. She was the youngest of four children. Her childhood had been a relatively safe, happy childhood, though she’ll tell you she hated the combat lessons her father forced her to take part in. Derek Jamieson served as a knight of Lordaeron and he believed in all his children being able to defend themselves. Sonia loved to spend her time in the chapel with the local priest, talking with and helping her. Her mother had been a priest in the past and it was her greatest dream to become a priest herself and her groans would echo through the chapel when her sister came in to drag her out for lessons. Sonia’s two brothers, Rupert and Gerald followed in their father’s footsteps. Rupert, the older brother had been squired to a friend of his father’s and Gerald joined the King’s army, finding himself posted in Stratholme. Her sister Sadie chose to stay at home with their mother and help her maintain the home, she was expected to marry a good man one day. Study Sonia remembers it was a bitter-sweet day when her parents finally consented to sending her to capital city to study with the church of Lordaeron at age eleven. She was finally a step closer to her dream but she had never been so far away from her family before and she didn’t know when she would return. She studied with the church for five years, first as a neophyte and in the last year as a novice. The Scourge of Lordaeron She was about to start her trials for ordination when the plague started spreading through Lordaeron. She was in the crowd when Arthas walked through the city and murdered his father and she can still clearly remember to this day, the confusion and disarray. The church had managed to get it’s younger students out of the city and evacuated to Stormwind at great cost and Sonia had been fortunate to be among those evacuated. She had no idea what had become of her family and she still hopes they had been killed rather than raised as scourge. She hadn't seen her family for at least two years when she left for Stormwind. Military Service When she arrived in Stormwind she had the clothes on her back and a sword her father had made her keep with her belongings in the capital city. She felt completely alone and there were recruiters for the army on the docks. She knew it would be a bed and food and felt she had no choice. She could barely speak when she approached them, she’d had to prove herself with a sword before they would take her in. Sonia had ended up in the army for twelve long years. She had been posted in Wintergarde Keep in Northrend for several years when she was finally retired from service at age twenty eight. Her superiors knew she hated the turn her life had taken and they had offered her the opportunity of ending her service with a small sum of gold. Aside from buying an apartment a few years into her service, she had saved most of her wages and finally felt she was able to pursue her dream without being a burden on anyone. By this stage she was very clearly the product of ingrained military habits and placed great pride in her independence. Return to the Church Sonia had never been so happy when she was finally accepted into the College of Canons in Stormwind. Correction. She had never been so happy since the day she left Northdale. People would have possible described her as stiff and focussed and many tried to convince her to pursue knighthood instead. She stubbornly refused to sway from her chosen path and she quickly rose to the rank of deaconess within the College. A Fateful Favour A couple of months after she had joined the College, an old army buddy came to her. He had been assigned to a patrol in the Plaguewood but he was convinced he'd found the woman of his dreams in a bar and implored Sonia to do his patrol for him. Against her better judgement, Sonia agreed and did the patrol. The first part of the patrol was relatively uneventful, however, when she went into one of the towers it wasn't empty. A figure covered in dark armour seemed to have taken up residence there. He was a necromancer and Sonia couldn't tell you why she didn't fight. He took a measure of her blood, cut her hair, confiscated her sword and took a part of her soul before sending her on her way. After that night, she found herself unable to feel happiness. Others in the College did all they could to at least give her a temporary return to normalcy with limited success. She was then summoned to the Twilight Grove in Duskwood and instructed to go alone. The necromancer returned her sword, only he had modified it. It was being held in a jewelled scabbard with a series of locks and she was warned if she ever drew the blade it would have to draw blood before it could be returned again. Understandably, Sonia has the sword hidden in a safe place to prevent anyone from using it. She didn’t feel the increased power was worth the cost. She was told if she didn't take it, he would leave it where someone else could find it. The necromancer told her he would return her soul shard if she brought him a lock of his Holiness, Archbishop Alonsus Secundus’ hair. Naturally she couldn't hand over the Archbishop’s hair. In spite of warnings not to talk to anyone, Sonia went to her superiors in the College and told them what had happened. While they were deliberating on what to do, and Inquisitor Naldrion was attempting other ways of restoring Sonia’s soul, Sir Lucas Sculptilis donated a necklace to the church under the guise that it belonged to his mother and it turned out Sonia’s soul shard was in it. She started to go blind, her soul was unravelling like a torn piece of cloth and her sight diminished every day she was forced to wait. Inquisitor Naldrion didn’t know how to restore her soul. Ultimately, a death knight named Parthene restored her soul, though there are still elements of it that still need time to heal. Recovery and Ordination Sonia’s sight didn’t return when her soul was restored. It was explained to her that her eyes had died and nothing she tried worked. She decided it was better to focus on she could do than invest all her energy in curing her blindness. She learned how to not only function without her sight, but be of help and use to her brothers and sisters. She had always hated being forced to fight, but now she felt helpless and she was determined for that to not always be the case. She continued her priestly studies and learned the ways of a battle cleric supporting, blessing, protecting and healing others. She was ordained on 9th May 625 K.C. by his Holiness, Archbishop Alonsus. She now spends her time serving the church as best she can. Category:Clergy of the Holy Light Category:Priests Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Lordaeronian